1989 Formula One Season
|lastrace= |pointssystem = |enginesuppliers = |tyresuppliers = |year=1989 |driver1 =Alain Prost |driver1points =76 |driver2 =Ayrton Senna |driver2points =60 |driver3 =Riccardo Patrese |driver3points =40 |constructor1 = |constructor1points =141 |constructor2 = |constructor2points =77 |constructor3 = |constructor3points =59 }} The 1989 Formula One season was the 40th season of the FIA Formula One World Championship. It began on March 26 at the and ended on November 5 at the . Alain Prost ( ) won the Drivers' Championship at the controversial Japanese Grand Prix, which was noted for an incident which Prost and his team-mate Ayrton Senna collided at low speed in the final chicane. McLaren dominated another season this year, but could only manage to win 10 races. Teams and Drivers Entry list Honda Marlboro McLaren |chassis = MP4/5 |tyre = |engine = RA109A 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver = Ayrton Senna |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 2 |seconddriver = Alain Prost |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Tyrrell Racing Organisation |chassis = 017B 018 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver = Jonathan Palmer |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 4 |seconddriver = Michele Alboreto |seconddriverrounds = 1–6 |thirddrivernumber = 4 |thirddriver = Jean Alesi |thirddriverrounds = 7–10, 12, 14–16 |fourthdrivernumber = 4 |fourthdriver = Johnny Herbert |fourthdriverrounds = 11, 13 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Canon Williams Team |chassis = FW12C FW13 |tyre = |engine = RS1 3.5 V10 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver = Thierry Boutsen |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 6 |seconddriver = Riccardo Patrese |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Motor Racing Developments |chassis = BT58 |tyre = |engine = EV 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver = Martin Brundle |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 8 |seconddriver = Stefano Modena |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Arrows Grand Prix International |chassis = A11 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver = Derek Warwick |firstdriverrounds = 1–6, 8–16 |seconddrivernumber = 9 |seconddriver = Martin Donnelly |seconddriverrounds = 7 |thirddrivernumber = 10 |thirddriver = Eddie Cheever |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Camel Team Lotus |chassis = 101 |tyre = |engine = CV 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver = Nelson Piquet |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 12 |seconddriver = Satoru Nakajima |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Leyton House March Racing Team |chassis = 881 CG891 |tyre = |engine = CV 3.5 V8 EV 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 15 |firstdriver = Maurício Gugelmin |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 16 |seconddriver = Ivan Capelli |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Osella Squadra Corse |chassis = FA1M89 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 17 |firstdriver = Nicola Larini |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 18 |seconddriver = Piercarlo Ghinzani |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Benetton Formula Ltd |chassis = B188 B189 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 HBA4 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 19 |firstdriver = Alessandro Nannini |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 20 |seconddriver = Johnny Herbert |seconddriverrounds = 1–6 |thirddrivernumber = 20 |thirddriver = Emanuele Pirro |thirddriverrounds = 7–16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} BMS Scuderia Italia |chassis = F189 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 21 |firstdriver = Alex Caffi |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 22 |seconddriver = Andrea de Cesaris |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Minardi Team SpA |chassis = M188B M189 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 23 |firstdriver = Pierluigi Martini |firstdriverrounds = 1–14, 16 |seconddrivernumber = 23 |seconddriver = Paolo Barilla |seconddriverrounds = 15 |thirddrivernumber = 24 |thirddriver = Luis Pérez-Sala |thirddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Ligier Loto |chassis = JS33 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 25 |firstdriver = René Arnoux |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 26 |seconddriver = Olivier Grouillard |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Scuderia Ferrari SpA SEFAC |chassis = 640 |tyre = |engine = 035/5 3.5 V12 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 27 |firstdriver = Nigel Mansell |firstdriverrounds = 1–13, 15–16 |seconddrivernumber = 28 |seconddriver = Gerhard Berger |seconddriverrounds = 1–2, 4–16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Equipe Larrousse |chassis = LC88B LC89 |tyre = |engine = 3512 3.5 V12 |numberofdrivers = 4 |firstdrivernumber = 29 |firstdriver = Yannick Dalmas |firstdriverrounds = 1–6 |seconddrivernumber = 29 |seconddriver = Éric Bernard |seconddriverrounds = 7–8 |thirddrivernumber = 29 |thirddriver = Michele Alboreto |thirddriverrounds = 9–16 |fourthdrivernumber = 30 |fourthdriver = Philippe Alliot |fourthdriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Coloni SpA |chassis = FC188B C3 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 31 |firstdriver = Roberto Moreno |firstdriverrounds = 1–14 |seconddrivernumber = 32 |seconddriver = Pierre-Henri Raphanel |seconddriverrounds = 1–10 |thirddrivernumber = 32 |thirddriver = Enrico Bertaggia |thirddriverrounds = 11–16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} EuroBrun Racing |chassis = ER188B ER189 |tyre = |engine = CV 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 33 |firstdriver = Gregor Foitek |firstdriverrounds = 1–11 |seconddrivernumber = 33 |seconddriver = Oscar Larrauri |seconddriverrounds = 12–16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} West Zakspeed Racing |chassis = 891 |tyre = |engine = OX88 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 2 |firstdrivernumber = 34 |firstdriver = Bernd Schneider |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 35 |seconddriver = Aguri Suzuki |seconddriverrounds = All |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Moneytron Onyx Formula One |chassis = ORE-1 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 36 |firstdriver = Stefan Johansson |firstdriverrounds = All |seconddrivernumber = 37 |seconddriver = Bertrand Gachot |seconddriverrounds = 1–12 |thirddrivernumber = 37 |thirddriver = JJ Lehto |thirddriverrounds = 13–16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Rial Racing |chassis = ARC2 |tyre = |engine = DFZ 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 5 |firstdrivernumber = 38 |firstdriver = Christian Danner |firstdriverrounds = 1–13 |seconddrivernumber = 38 |seconddriver = Gregor Foitek |seconddriverrounds = 14 |thirddrivernumber = 38 |thirddriver = Bertrand Gachot |thirddriverrounds = 15–16 |fourthdrivernumber = 39 |fourthdriver = Volker Weidler |fourthdriverrounds = 1–10 |fifthdrivernumber = 39 |fifthdriver = Pierre-Henri Raphanel |fifthdriverrounds = 11–16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Automobiles Gonfaronnaises Sportives |chassis = JH23B JH24 |tyre = |engine = DFR 3.5 V8 |numberofdrivers = 3 |firstdrivernumber = 40 |firstdriver = Gabriele Tarquini |firstdriverrounds = 2-16 |seconddrivernumber = 41 |seconddriver = Joachim Winkelhock |seconddriverrounds = 1–7 |thirddrivernumber = 41 |thirddriver = Yannick Dalmas |thirddriverrounds = 8–16 |testdrivers = |constructor = }} Changes from last season Team changes *Onyx Grand Prix entered Formula One. Driver changes *Michele Alboreto: → *Thierry Boutsen: → *Martin Brundle: Sportscars/ → *Stefano Modena: → *Nigel Mansell: → Mid-season Changes Driver changes *For Round 2 (San Marino): ** : Philippe Streiff (testing accident) → Gabriele Tarquini *For Round 3 (Monaco): ** : Gerhard Berger (crash injury) → none (entry withdrawn) *For Round 7 (France): ** : Michele Alboreto (sponsorship refusal) → Jean Alesi ** : Derek Warwick (off-track injury) → Martin Donnelly ** : Johnny Herbert (dropped/recovery from crash) → Emanuele Pirro ** : Yannick Dalmas (Legionnaires' disease) → Éric Bernard *For Round 8 (Britain): ** : Martin Donnelly → Derek Warwick (recovered) ** : Joachim Winkelhock (moved to touring cars) → Yannick Dalmas *For Round 9 (Germany): ** : Éric Bernard (F3000 commitments) → Michele Alboreto *For Round 11 (Belgium): ** : Jean Alesi (F3000 commitments) → Johnny Herbert ** : Volker Weidler (departed from team) → Pierre-Henri Raphanel *For Round 12 (Italy): ** : Johnny Herbert →Jean Alesi (seat return) ** : Gregor Foitek (departed from team) → Oscar Larrauri *For Round 13 (Portugal): ** : Jean Alesi (F3000 commitments) → Johnny Herbert ** : Bertrand Gachot (sacked) → JJ Lehto *For Round 14 (Spain): ** : Johnny Herbert →Jean Alesi (seat return) ** : Nigel Mansell → none (driver suspended, Ferrari entered only one car) ** : Christian Danner (replaced) → Gregor Foitek *For Round 15 (Japan): ** : Pierluigi Martini → Paolo Barilla (race opportunity) ** : Gregor Foitek (departed from team after heavy crash) → Bertrand Gachot *For Round 16 (Australia): ** : Paolo Barilla → Pierluigi Martini (seat return) Driver Standings Constructor Standings Category:Formula One Seasons Category:1989 Formula One Season